


Just Us, You Find Out

by ifzi0531



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Sexual Tension, Smut, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/pseuds/ifzi0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mind wandered to the state of clothes that Niall was in before they went to bed. He was still wearing Harry’s sweater, said that he loved the way it was softer than his own, and Harry was screaming internally on how he loved Niall in his sweater too. In fact, he would probably love it more if he can be <i>inside</i> Niall when he was wearing Harry’s sweater. Wait, what?</p><p>or</p><p>Harry and Niall were trapped in a cozy cabin because of the blizzard, just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us, You Find Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countthestars/gifts).



> For Countthestars who asked for 'trapped in a cozy cabin, just the two of them, huddling for warmth under blankets together, and lots of sexual tension.' 
> 
> Hope this suffice your prompt. It's so intimidating cause you're like one of my favorite writers and I've tried my best to write this and hope it won't disappoint! 
> 
> p/s: Thanks for my beta, you know who you are :) 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Harry glanced at his watch, counting hours until he can go back home and sleep until the next morning. He sighed when someone had called his name, Julia, his colleague was barking him about the deadline, and he nodded, passing the binding papers on his desk to her. 

“Finally.” She said to him before she walked away, muttering something about unproductive worker. 

Harry huffed, ignoring Julia’s comment and started to unbutton his shirt slightly, before he shut down his computer. The last day at the office before the holiday was always the worst. Everyone was busy on getting their jobs finished, including Harry. So it was quite a scene for the whole day, starting from the beginning of the week, at the office. 

His ears were still ringing from all the sounds of phones ringing, the sound of photocopy machine, even the sound of people typing on the keyboards and it made him annoyed. He desperately needed some kind of quiet, and he was so ecstatic to get some downtime at Liam’s cabin later on as they had already planned. 

He fished out his phone on his way down to the car park, and sighed as he looked at the display time. It was almost 10pm and he wondered how many hours of sleep can he get before he needed to start driving for the next day. He hoped Liam would offer to drive and let him sleep peacefully, because all he wanted was a quiet time.

**************

It was the next morning that Harry knew that he won’t get his quiet, relaxing time on the road when he met Liam’s friend, Niall.

The first thing that Harry wanted to do once he saw Liam again was to kill his best friend.

The second thing that Harry wanted to do once he saw Liam again was to kill Niall. 

Or maybe the other way around. Either way, he wanted to kill them both. 

Apparently, Liam had wanted to spend some more time with his girlfriend, so he asked Harry to pick up the guy, _Niall_ , and head to the cabin first. 

Harry, being a sweet friend that he was, didn’t really mind doing the favour. But the moment Niall got into the car, Harry despised him so much. Niall was all bubbly and talkative and after an hour being in the same car, Harry can’t take it anymore. 

“Do you ever shut up?” Harry asked, startling Niall mid-sentence, before he raised his eyebrows at Harry. 

“Why?” 

Harry sighed. “Look, I prefer driving in silence, you know? Easy to concentrate.” 

From the corner of his eye, he noticed the disbelieving expression on Niall’s face, and part of him was feeling guilty from getting annoyed at the guy, but he just can’t take it. 

He was tired from his work the night before, and he was angry at his boss, and all he wanted was peace and calm until they reached Liam’s cabin. Just a perfect getaway before Christmas for him to clear his mind. 

Harry gave his full attention to the road again, calculating the estimated hours that they should get at the cabin. By the speed that he can drive under this kind of weather, he was silently hoping that they would reach the cabin as soon as possible. 

The silence however was shattered by the drum of Niall’s finger on the dashboard. If Harry was not feeling really moody, he would’ve guessed what song that Niall was drumming, but at the moment all he felt was annoyance. 

“Oh, for God’s sake, can’t you just sit still?” He grumbled, glancing to his left again, and was surprised to only see Niall was grinning at him. 

“You’re so easy to annoy.” Niall commented, earning a glare from Harry. 

“I’m not in a good mood today, okay? Don’t test my patience.” He warned. 

Niall shrugged him off, only to stop drumming with his finger but toying with the power button of the radio instead. Harry let him be, silently praying that he wouldn’t lose his temper at the middle of the road. After all, the sooner that he can reach the cabin, the sooner that he can get out of the car and be away from Niall. 

It was only one hour to go, Harry counted mentally as he saw the signboard. Niall seemed content on listening to the radio, not bothering to talk to Harry anymore, and for once, he was grateful. 

But his gratefulness wavered when Niall suddenly straightened up, reaching for the volume button like his life was depending on it. “This is my favourite song!” He yelled excitedly, before turning up the volume as loud as humanly possible. 

Harry recognized the song. It was one of his favourites too, so he didn’t comment about the loudness in the car, and surprisingly, he was enjoying the song too. He glanced to his left, looking at Niall, who had his eyes closed, and sang loudly, complete with the imaginary air guitar, and for once, Harry was amused. Niall seemed to be someone who was full of energy. It was too bad that Harry was not feeling the same at the moment. 

One song, it was alright. 

Two songs, Harry can deal with that. 

But when it reached more than five songs, and the volume was still not lowering down, Harry could felt an imaginary headache started to form. 

“Can you turn the volume down, god damn it!” He growled, glancing over at the passenger seat and scoffing angrily at Niall. 

“What if I don’t want to?” Niall challenged, and Harry felt his patience was wearing thin. Slowly, he counted in his mind, trying to calm himself. 

“This is my car, Niall. And I told you before, I drive in silence.” Harry said, gritting his teeth as if he was talking to a stubborn child. 

Niall shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest and Harry knew he was being stared at by the way his skin was prickling under his glare. “I’m trying to do you a favour here, Harry. If it’s too silent, I’d go to sleep, and then you’d be driving alone, and I’d feel bad because you’d be tired and bored and I know for sure I don’t like driving when my passenger is sleeping.” 

Harry sighed. He admitted he was a little bit touched by Niall’s intention, but he didn’t want him to do that. “Look, I always drive alone from London to my hometown, okay? I think I’d be fine.” 

“Okay.” Niall said simply, but Harry noticed that Niall was still staring at him. 

“What?” Harry asked, glancing between the road and Niall again. 

Niall hummed, before he replied. “Nothing. I’d never thought that you’d be this kind of guy. Liam told me that you were a chill guy.” He said.  
Harry sighed again. “Liam was right.” He said. “But today is just not my day.” He told Niall, _again_. Didn’t he mention that to Niall earlier? Why didn’t he understand? 

“You need to relax, mate. You’re way too tense.” Niall commented. He turned down the volume, and Harry mumbled a quick thanks.

**************

“Three kilometers ahead.” Harry read the signboard, as he decreased the speed of his car due to the icy road. Liam did warn him about the road conditions leading to the cabin and Harry was well aware of it.

But what Harry didn’t expect was the sudden ‘pop’ sound that occurred before his car was swerved to the side of the road and almost hit the tree. 

“What was that?” Niall’s eyes widened as he jerked out of his sleep and looked at Harry in panic. 

Harry grumbled under his breath, ignoring Niall’s question before he opened the car’s door and headed out of the car. 

He heard Niall following his lead and both of them looked down, only to find that one of the tyres had punctured and deflated. 

“Oh shit.” He heard Niall cursed and to be honest, Harry wanted to curse himself. Why must this happen when what he really wanted was to reach the cabin and get a nice rest after a long day? 

He opened his car’s boot, and all he could see was his bag and Niall’s, along with some of his shoes. 

“You don’t have a spare tyre?” Niall asked, as he stood beside Harry. “I thought you would have one since this is a long trip and all.” He added. 

“I forgot to check, okay?” Harry snapped at the guy. 

“Whoa! No need to be defensive, I was just asking.” Niall said, raising his arms in surrender. 

Harry glared at him, before he sighed and glancing up at the sky. He noticed that it was almost dark. He was angry at himself for not checking out the car’s condition before he started the journey, but he’d been so busy lately. He fished out his cell phone, hoping that he could call the nearest tow service, but apparently the universe hated him. There was no signal on his phone and he turned to look at Niall. 

“Has your phone got a signal?” He asked. 

Niall fished out his phone, unlocking the screen and glanced up, shaking his head at Harry. 

Harry sighed loudly. This day just can’t get any better, can it? 

In a split second, Harry had made his decision. He grabbed his bag from the boots and threw Niall’s bag towards him. “Looks like we’re walking to the cabin.” 

Niall’s eyes widened. “What?” He said, but he pulled on his backpack anyway. “How long will it take to reach the cabin by walking?” He asked, and Harry noticed that he was slightly shivering from the cold wind. 

“Depends on how fast we can walk. I think we only have like 2-3 kilometers ahead.”

**************

“Have you ever watched football, mate?”

“Harry, look, I think the trees are beautiful. Never seen these in Ireland.” 

“Hey, have you listened to this song Out of the Woods? Think it’s a perfect fit at the moment.” 

Harry clenched his fist in frustration, praying to God that the walk towards the cabin was not so far away. He walked ahead of Niall, hoping he would understand that Harry didn’t want to talk. Not at the moment, where the weather was too cold, and Harry hated this type of weather. His idea of perfect weather was where the sun shined and he can go out and do his things, because God forbid he can do things he likes in cold weather. 

Niall seemed oblivious about Harry’s frustration, or maybe he was just pretending not to notice them. 

“Oh man, this is so cold.” Niall whined. “I should’ve brought my car instead.” 

And _that_ , made Harry stopped walking, before he swiveled around, furiously staring at Niall. “Shut the fuck up.” He growled. 

He watched as Niall’s smile faltered slightly, but his eyes never left Harry’s. “Sorry. I was just-“

“Just what? Just don’t know when to stop talking? Why does it feel necessary to you to talk to me all the time? How many times did I tell you that I need quiet?!” 

“Harry, I-“

Harry shook his head, before turning around to continue walking again, totally ignoring Niall. His outburst seemed to have an effect on the other guy, as he didn’t hear any words from him any longer. All he heard was the sounds of their footsteps, trying to walk on the thick snow.

**************

The silence was deafening.

Suddenly Harry missed the Irish accent that he have been hearing for the whole day, and he shook his head, because, what the hell? He sighed, peering his eyes to look at the long road ahead of him. Apparently the road was deserted, as no car was passing through for them to at least hitchhike to the cabin. He glanced at his watch. It had been nearly an hour of walking, and he estimated that they might reach the cabin in another hour, if they kept the same pace. 

“I think it’s about a kilometer to reach there.” Harry said, not even turning around. “If the signboard was right.” He added. 

When he was received with only silence, he frowned, and then turned around. He expected to find Niall behind him, instead he only found a thin air and his heart started to pound. “Niall?” He called out, backtracking a bit and glanced around. Where did Niall go? 

His question was answered a few meters back when he noticed the figure, who was sitting against the tree. Harry jogged his way towards him. “What happened?” He asked, suddenly worried about Niall as he kept his head down, tucking between his knees. 

The moment Niall glanced up to face him, Harry knew something was wrong, because Niall’s face was paler than before and he stared at Harry with an unfocused eyes. “Lightheaded.” Niall mumbled weakly, before he puts the back of his hand on his temple, trying to soothe the dizziness. 

“Is it because of the weather?” Harry asked, already crouching down and he moved Niall’s hand away, and replaced with his own to massage the temple. 

“Didn’t have breakfast.” 

And that moment, Harry felt all of the guilty feelings come crushing down at once. He remembered Niall did ask him to stop for lunch but Harry was not having it because he didn’t want to reach the cabin at night. He told Niall that he didn’t want to drive on the slippery road in the dark. 

Harry dropped his bag on the ground, kneeling, and started to rummage through it. “Here, have this.” He said, offering some food to Niall. 

He raised his eyebrows at Harry. “You brought banana in your backpack?” 

“Yeah, well, it provides energy.” He told Niall, and watched as he started to eat the fruit. “Why didn’t you call me? I wouldn’t leave you so far behind if I knew.” 

“You told me not to talk to you.” Niall replied, his voice sounded weak and Harry frowned slightly. 

He sighed, waiting until Niall finished with the banana. “You’re such an idiot.” He said, though this time, he softened his tone, not the tone that he used on Niall like he did for the whole day. 

“Can you walk? I think we’re only about a kilometer away from the cabin.” He asked, searching for Niall’s eyes for answer. 

Niall nodded slowly. “Maybe.” He said, swallowing thickly, before he started to stand up, following Harry’s trail. Harry stood closer, pulling Niall to stand. Niall swayed once he stood up and Harry quickly wrapped his right arm on Niall’s waist, trying to steady him. He hoisted Niall’s right arm on his shoulder. 

“I’ll walk you.” He said, and his worry spiked when Niall just nodded weakly. 

They resumed their journey, and Harry can’t stop worrying when Niall remained silent. It was so different than the Niall that he had to endure a few hours before. He kept sneaking glances at Niall, noticing that his face was paler than usual, and Harry prayed that they would reach the cabin as soon as possible.

**************

The moment they reached the cabin, Harry couldn’t help but thank his lucky star. He gently dropped Niall on the couch, as he could barely open his eyes and mumble a quiet thanks to Harry before he closed his eyes, most probably from the exhaustion.

“I’m going to check out the fridge and see what’s in there, okay?” He told Niall, satisfied when he received a little nod. 

Harry maneuvered his way to the kitchen, grabbing the supplies that he needed before he started to cook. It was not his first time at the cabin, and he knew Liam had stocked up lots of food the week before. 

It didn’t take long before Harry managed to cook a decent meal and carefully brought the plate to the table. Then he moved towards Niall, gently waking him up. 

Niall blinked his eyes open, and let Harry pull him to sit, before taking the plate from Harry and starting to eat. 

Harry took the chance to start the fireplace, and ensure that all the windows at the cabin had been covered, to provide enough heat for both of them at the moment. 

“So, you’ve been here before?” Niall asked, before he put down his plate on the table after he finished, and leaned back on the couch, staring at Harry. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Been here a couple of times. It’s like the annual thing.” He told Niall, picking up his plate, and ignoring Niall’s protest, “I can wash it later.” 

Once he was done with the plate, Harry went back to the couch, this time he was sitting beside Niall and they both stared at the fireplace silently. The silence was broken by the sound of Niall’s voice. 

“So, what do you do for a living?” Niall asked. 

“I’m an accountant.” He told Niall. The other guy smiled at him, and Harry noticed that the colour on his face had returned back to normal, at least not as pale as before and Harry can feel his worry go away. 

“Wow, an accountant? Never would have guessed that.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows at Niall. “Why? What would you’ve guessed?” 

Niall shrugged, grinning at Harry. “I don’t know. With a face like that, I think you could’ve passed as a model, maybe.” He said, and Harry swore that the heat that suddenly formed on his cheeks was because of the heat of the fireplace, not because he was blushing on Niall’s comment. 

“So, what do you do?” Harry asked curiously. 

“Me? I’m just a boring, regular guy who works as property agent.” Niall replied, before pulling out his wallet. He fished out a small card from his wallet and passed it to Harry. “Here is my card, in case you want to search for property, you can call me.” He said, and Harry took the card, nodding before putting it into his wallet. 

After that, they fell into an easy conversation; learning about each other’s families and Harry felt more at ease as the time passed by. He found that talking to Niall was fun because he was really listening to Harry’s words, although he knew people didn’t really pay attention to him because of his slow drawl. But Niall, he did show genuine interest and Harry was hooked. 

When Harry stopped talking, he smiled at Niall, who stared at him, smiling too. “You look better when you’re not moody.” Niall said. “I like it when you smile, because it shows your dimples. I’m always a sucker for people with dimples.” 

Harry blushed, shaking his head. “Sorry for being moody earlier. I was just tired.” 

Niall waved him off, starting to lie down on the couch again, and propping his legs on Harry’s lap. “Nah, it’s okay. I know sometimes I can be annoying too. My friends used to tell me that I’m too hyper.” He told Harry with a grin. “I’m sorry that I annoyed you earlier.” 

“You’re not-“

“Okay, okay. I get it. I’m sorry, you’re sorry, so we’re even now, right?” Niall said, cutting Harry off. “So, now, I’m going to thank you for that delicious soup just now and I think I need to sleep, because my head is still pounding and I know you’re tired from the driving too.” 

Harry nodded, agreeing with Niall. “Okay, then.” He said. “So, where do you want to sleep?” He asked, but he received no answer. He glanced up and couldn’t help but feeling like he wanted to coo when he noticed that Niall was already asleep. 

He stared at Niall’s face and couldn’t help but admit that Niall is a beautiful person. His face looked angelic while he slept and Harry mentally slapped himself for using the word _angelic_. He smiled fondly as he heard a soft snore. Slowly, he put Niall’s leg aside and started to stand up, reaching for the blanket near the couch, and dropped it gently on Niall. He almost leaned down to kiss Niall’s forehead but retracted his move because, where did that come from? 

He shook his head, settled on making sure that the blanket was properly tucked before he made his way to the bedroom.

**************

The first thing that Harry noticed when he woke up was the sound of his phone buzzing on the bedside table. He groaned slightly, and without really opening his eyes, he grabbed the phone and unlocked the screen.

He frowned slightly when he read the text. Apparently the bridge, the one which was leading the road towards the cabin had collapsed due to the blizzard. Liam can’t get to the cabin because all the roads were closed and Harry glanced towards the window. He sighed when he saw that it was covered with thick snow. It looked like he was trapped with Niall alone in the cabin. 

“Who’s that..” 

Harry heard the voice beside him and suddenly his eyes widened, before he turned his head and look at Niall. 

“When did you get here?” He asked curiously, staring at him. Being so close to Niall at the moment, he can see the freckles on Niall’s face and neck. He watched as Niall slowly rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and it was _so_ adorable. Niall was so cute, with his disheveled hair, and pale chest (and who the heck sleeps topless in this kind of weather?), and when Harry’s eyes travelled at the lower part of Niall’s body, all he could see was Niall’s pale thigh, and he swallowed thickly. Those thighs were so pale, so white, that Harry wanted to do so much to mark those thighs up with his hands, or maybe lips, whichever would reach that part of Niall’s body first. _Wait, what?_

“Are you checking me out, Styles?” Niall blurted out and Harry snapped out of his daydream, glancing up, and Niall was grinning at him. He noticed the redness on Niall’s cheeks, but he was pretty sure he was red on his own face too. 

“I was just, I’m just-“ Harry stammered nervously. He didn’t know how to explain to Niall. He wasn’t checking him out, he was just admiring Niall’s beauty. And yet again, Harry mentally slapped himself, for sound like an idiot. 

Niall laughed out loud, shaking his head at Harry’s misery before he stretched out, yawning loudly and Harry took the chance to sneak a glance on his exposed stomach. 

Harry cursed himself mentally, shaking his head, and trying so hard to get rid of the dirty thoughts from his mind. 

“I can’t stand the couch so I snuck in to sleep on the bed.” Niall explained, staring at Harry. 

“Ah, I see. I was about to ask you to sleep on the bed but you already dozed off.” Harry said, grateful that Niall was changing the topic, before he continued. “By the way, that was Liam on the text. He said he won’t make it to the cabin because all the roads are closed.” He told Niall. 

Niall nodded, before he started to curl into the ball, and facing Harry. “Well, you’re stuck with me now.” He said, before winking at Harry and closed his eyes. 

Harry’s cheeks flustered and he stared at Niall’s face. And suddenly he had the strong urge to kiss that face, _shit._

**************

“So….” Niall drawled, and Harry glanced up from his reading, looking at Niall who was sitting in front of him.

“So?” Harry asked confusingly. 

Niall sighed. “I’m bored.” He told Harry. “Can we go out and do something? I think I’m starting to get cabin fever.”

Harry rolled his eyes at Niall’s dramatic tone. “It’s barely noon, Niall. That’s an awful short time to get cabin fever.” He said, before he closed the book in his hand and put it down on the table. He noticed Niall was starting to get fidgety on his seat, and part of Harry was feeling bad because he knew Niall needed something to do. As the hours passed by, Harry noticed that Niall was a restless person. He always needed to move, move, move. “What do you want to do?” 

When Niall grinned at him with that bright smile of his, Harry can’t help but smiled back. It was just so contagious. He wondered why the day before he didn’t notice that. He even annoyed at Niall for God’s sake. What a wasted couple of hours. 

“Can we build a snowman?” Niall asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry. 

Harry groaned out loud. “No….” He whined, shaking his head. “Can we do something else? Playing board game or something?” He suggested. He didn’t like being outside, especially when he knew how cold it would be out there. 

Niall pouted, jutting his lower lip, as he widened his eyes at Harry. “Please……” He said. “Can we build a snowman..” He singsong-ed, and Harry grinned, shaking his head as he recognized the song from Frozen. 

And who was Harry to deny Niall’s request?

**************

Harry regretted his decision the moment he stepped out of the cabin and felt the cold air. He clasped his hands, rubbing them together to try to find some heat and tightened the scarf around his neck. Before he could say anything, Niall was already bouncing happily in front of him, admiring the snow.

He watched as Niall’s face lightened up when he started to scoop the snow into his hands. 

“Harry, come here!” Niall shouted and Harry shook his head, couldn’t help but to smile at Niall’s enthusiasm. 

The snowman turned out to look like a scarecrow. He told Niall that, and it earned him a big chuck of snow and he yelped in shock. 

“What was that?” He asked, started to walk towards Niall who backed slightly away, giggling. 

“Nothing.” Niall said, and before Harry could say anything, he received another chuck of snow thrown by Niall. 

“Oh, you asked for it!” Harry said, before he bent down and scooped the snow into his hands and they both started the snow fight. 

The fight lasted until Harry reached Niall, and started to tickle him, and they both stumbled to the ground. Niall laughed loudly as he managed to put the snow that was still in his hand into Harry’s coat. 

Harry’s body was hovering over Niall, as he pinned the smaller boy on the ground with his legs bracketing Niall’s waist. “I hate cold!” Harry whined, although he was laughing with Niall too. But I like you, he wanted to add. 

It was until Niall stopped laughing that Harry realized that they were in compromising position and he felt his heart start to pound rapidly, as he leaned down closer towards Niall. Their eyes never left each other’s, and Harry took Niall’s silence as his permission to bring his face closer towards Niall’s. 

He watched as Niall’s eyes stared on his lips briefly and Harry never felt so intimate as he did at the moment. So he leaned closer, and he can almost felt Niall’s breath fanning on his face….

And Niall sneezed, starting both of them. 

Harry scrambled up, then he gently took Niall by the hand helped him up too, but both of them were avoiding looking into each other’s eyes. But when they did, they both smiled sheepishly. 

“I’m just, I’m gonna..” Harry stammered, gesturing towards the cabin.

Niall nodded understandingly. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m just gonna stay here for a while.” 

And with that, the moment was gone. 

Harry nodded, before he turned around and walked towards the cabin. As he walked, he couldn’t help but wonder if Niall’s heart was beating was fast as his, or if Niall was feeling anything akin to the hot fire of desire that had settled in his own belly.

**************

“This is the reason why I told you to put on your thick clothes.” Harry nagged as he was making Niall a hot cocoa, after Niall started to sneeze continuously.

He heard Niall groan, before plopping down on the stool, eyes warily watching Harry’s moves. “I don’t pack many clothes with me Harry. In case you hadn’t noticed, my bag is really small compared to that gigantic one of yours.” 

Harry snorted, stirring the drink for the last time before he puts the spoon into the sink and grabbed the mug, turning around and making his way towards Niall. He passed the mug to Niall, who took it with a bright smile plastered on his face. 

He wrapped his hands atop of Niall’s around the mug as he noticed that he was shivering. Niall blushed, but he let Harry’s hand linger. Harry bent down slightly to blow the hot drink, making it cooler before he gently let Niall sip it. Their eyes never left each other’s and Harry chuckled when some of the drinks got to the tip of Niall’s nose and he instinctively wiped it with his thumb. 

Harry noticed the growing blushes on Niall’s cheeks and god, can he be more adorable? 

“I have an extra sweater. I can lend it to you.” Harry said and without actually waiting for Niall to reply, he dashed out to the room and grabbed the sweater. 

It was not an ugly one, but Niall laughed like it was the hideous sweater that he had ever seen in his entire life, making Harry pout. “What’s wrong with my sweater?” He whined. 

Niall wiped his eyes, and started to sober up, before he pulled out his cellphone, confusing Harry a bit. 

“Come here. Look at this picture.” Niall said, beckoning Harry to come closer to him and when Harry looked at the picture on Niall’s phone, he burst out laughing too. 

“I can’t believe we actually have a matching sweater.” Harry exclaimed. 

Niall laughed and nodded. “And the hideous one too!” 

“Well, yeah, at least mine is bigger than yours.” Harry said, sticking his tongue out at Niall. Real _mature_. 

Harry watched as Niall started to put on his sweater, and he can’t help as admiring the way it swallowed Niall’s body. He loved the way it looked on Niall, the sleeves are too big for his hands and the way he absolutely looked a thousand times more cuddly than usual.

**************

Harry didn’t remember what happened the night before. All he knew was he went to bed, with Niall, no, not like that. He shared a bed with Niall, completely not touching each other as they both fell asleep.

But when he woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was the back of Niall’s head in front of him and the way they were both were curled into each other. Well, more like Harry’s left arm was draping on Niall’s waist, cuddling him on the bed. 

Harry contemplated on what to do at the moment. He really needed to go to the bathroom but Niall’s left arm was on top of him and he didn’t want to wake the guy up. Harry took a breath, imagining about the position that they were in. His mind flashed back to the incident after the snow fight. How he really, _really_ wanted to kiss Niall at that moment. He can’t stop imagining how Niall would look like with swollen lips after Harry kissed him senseless. The way Niall’s cheeks would blush, and his freckles would be stand out, and Harry loved it. 

His mind wandered to the state of clothes that Niall was in before they went to bed. He was still wearing Harry’s sweater, said that he loved the way it was softer than his own, and Harry was screaming internally on how he loved Niall in his sweater too. In fact, he would probably love it more if he can be _inside_ Niall when he was wearing Harry’s sweater. Wait, what?

Harry didn’t realize that Niall had woken up until he felt Niall started to shift, and his body tensed under Harry’s touch for a moment. 

“Um, Harry?” Niall asked, voice was still rough after woke up and Harry almost growled on how sexy Niall’s voice was sounded. 

“Yeah?” 

“Um,” Niall said, hesitated a bit before he continued. “I mean, I love cuddling with you, I mean, I’m a huge sucker for a cuddle.” 

Harry nodded. “Okay..” He drawled, suddenly getting confused. 

“Okay. But I think you might have a bit of a, uh, morning situation to deal with.” Niall said and Harry never felt so embarrassed and awkward in his life when he realized what was happening. How come he didn’t realize that he was hard? And right up against Niall’s ass, nonetheless? 

Harry scrambled off the bed, face burning with embarrassment, “I’m going to the bathroom.” He announced before he dashed out of the room. 

Once he was inside the toilet, he cursed himself, before stripping his boxer off and started to jerk off, with Niall’s face fresh inside his mind. 

And all he could thing about when he watched himself in the mirror when he washed his hand after that was, “fuck!”

**************

“What are you cooking?” Harry heard Niall ask, before he felt Niall’s hand on his waist and his chin was on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry’s breath hitched and he almost dropped his spatula on the stove.

Niall seemed to realize that, before he backed away, eyes widened as he looked at Harry. “I’m sorry, I was just-“

Harry shook his head. “It’s okay. I was just surprised.” He said, smiling at Niall in reassurance. Although he can’t really met Niall’s eyes because of the ‘morning wood’ incident earlier. But when Niall acted like it was not awkward, Harry chose to follow his lead. 

Niall proceeded with making both of them coffee while Harry finished with the food. 

“Oh, my god, this is like one of the best sausages that I’ve ever tasted.” Niall said with his mouth full of the food, and Harry should think it’s gross, but he didn’t. He was so endeared by the way Niall was so happy with his cooking. Albeit it was only a simple meal, at least someone appreciated it. 

He sipped on his coffee, watching as Niall bit the sausage hungrily, and moaning about how good it was. Harry wondered how those plush lips would look like around his dick, and suddenly he spat out his coffee, and started to cough. Holy hell, where had that thought came from? 

“Dude, you alright?” Niall asked, his eyes furrowed in concern as he watched Harry. 

Harry nodded, using the back of his hand to wipe his lips. He avoided Niall’s stare before he excused himself, and literally running to the bathroom. 

And for the second time that morning, Harry jerked off to the unholy thought of his about Niall.

**************

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he heard the noise outside the room, and put down his book before he made his way towards the front of the cabin.

“Niall, what are you doing?” He asked curiously when he saw Niall standing on his tip toes on a chair, with his arm was stretching upwards, phone in hand. 

“I’m trying to look for a better connection.” Niall replied, not even looking at Harry, instead concentrating on what he was doing. 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think the line would be so good because of the blizzard.” He said, before plopping down on the couch. His eyes trailed Niall’s movement, amused at how Niall was still concentrating on getting what he wanted. “Niall.”

Niall sighed in defeat, before he moved, jumping down from the chair and sat on the couch too. He was frowning, and Harry knew something was obviously bothering him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Harry waited for a moment, already wanted to continue when Niall started to speak up. “I want to skype my family, you know? Like, if we’re stuck here till Christmas, I want to be able to wish them a merry Christmas, at least, when I can see their faces.” He said. “Christmas is like my favourite holiday, you know? That’s the only time that I can at least go back home to see my family and exchanging gifts and love.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry, Niall. I’m afraid the only thing that we can do is text them.” Harry said regretfully. 

“I know.” Niall mumbled quietly, staring at his phone, like he wished the problem would be magically fixed, but Harry knew it won’t. 

He decided right there and then that he didn’t like the solemn expression on Niall’s face. Harry’s mind started to reel on what to do to cheer Niall up. He knew that by the way Niall had told him, he must be devastated that he couldn’t go home for Christmas. Niall seemed like the type of guy who would be happy decorating the Christmas tree and exchanging gifts and enjoy the festive season. Harry shook his head slightly at the idea of decorating a Christmas tree, because one, they didn’t have Christmas tree at the cabin, and two, they didn’t know where to get the tree. 

He sighed quietly, and prayed that maybe he could help Niall wipe the frown off his face and make him smile again.

**************

“Niall!!” Harry yelled excitedly, as he entered the room with a big smile on his face.

Niall rubbed his eyes and blinked sleepily as he stared at Harry from the bed. “What?” He asked, his voice gruff from having woken up from his nap and squinting his eyes at Harry. 

Harry felt a bit guilty, but his spirit didn’t deter as he made his way to the bed and started to sit, crossing his legs and still grinning at Niall. “I have an idea. Since we can’t go back for Christmas, I think, why don’t we celebrate it here, and make our own tradition or something?” 

Niall sighed. “What tradition Harry? We can’t even cook nice meals because of the food limitations, we can’t decorate Christmas tree because we don’t have a freaking tree, let alone being so merry about it. Plus, I don’t have a gift for you, and you don’t have a gift for me.”

Harry shook his head. “That’s where you’re wrong, young Horan.” He said, before he put down the box that he was carrying earlier and opened the lid. “I know we don’t have food or a tree, but at least we can make ourselves handmade gifts.” 

“Handmade gifts?” Niall asked in confusion, but Harry knew Niall was already on board with his idea when he saw the sparkle in Niall’s eyes when he started to sit and face Harry properly. 

“Yes. See, I found these knitting needles and wool in the cupboard in the living room. So I got this idea that we can knit for each other and exchange our gifts.” Harry told Niall. 

Niall blinked at him, mouth agape for a moment, before he shook his head. “Harry, I don’t know about you, but I totally have no idea how to knit.” He said, eyes getting dull again and Harry felt himself started to panic. 

“I can teach you. It’s easy, trust me. Plus, it’s not like we’re going to knit the whole sweater or something.” He said, trying to convince Niall to agree with him. 

“But-“

“Niall, please?” Harry said, staring at Niall with his eyes that his sister had described as ‘evil manipulative’ eyes and pouted a bit. 

Niall stared at him, before he shook his head. “Damn it, Harry.” He cursed, but he smirked nonetheless. “Okay, okay. Teach me, and then we’ll do it, okay?” 

Harry yelped happily, before he started to pull out all the knitting needles and wool from the box. “Okay, here. Take this.” He said, passing the needles and wool to Niall. 

Niall stared at him in loss and confusion, and if Harry didn’t have any self-restraint in himself, he might have pulled in that cute adorable face into his to kiss, but that was by the by. The important thing at the moment was to teach Niall on how to knit. 

When Niall started to give up after the second try, Harry ordered him to move and he took a seat behind Niall. If Niall was blushing, Harry chose to ignore it, and started to wrap his arms around the smaller boy, spooning him from behind and put his hands atop of Niall’s. “Here, let us do this properly okay. First, you need to slot the needle in.” He said gently, as he started to move Niall’s hand. From his position, with his legs were bracketing Niall; he was trying so hard not to let his lust to ruin the moment. It was not easy to contain himself when Niall was so close to him, and for Harry to hover his head on top of Niall’s shoulder, the position felt so intimate and he can feel how Niall’s body fit into his arm. 

“And then?”

Niall’s voice startled Harry from his stupor, and he was glad that at least Niall didn’t brush his hand off. “And then you need to pull the wool around, making sure that the needle goes through the line, here, and let it slide off. Repeat the process.” 

They went on the learning process for about an hour before Niall was confident enough that he could knit by himself and they both promised to exchange their gifts the night before Christmas.

**************

Harry stared at the thing in his hand, blinking, and was totally speechless.

“I know, you hate it.” Niall’s low voice startling Harry from his stupor as he glanced up to look at him. 

“No! I love it.” Harry said quickly. “You did a good job. Though the sock is supposed to be a pair?” He said slowly, not wanting to offend Niall. He realized he had failed when Niall’s face turned into a frown and he looked like he was about to cry and Harry shifted closer towards him on the couch. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, I can deal with only one sock.” 

Niall shook his head. “It’s not a sock! It was supposed to be a beanie. Cause you told me you love beanies. And I thought I could knit that for you, but it looks like I’ve failed.” 

“Nah, I think it looks fine.” 

“No, it doesn’t.” Niall said, biting his lip, and sighs heavily. “You knitted a perfect beautiful pair of socks for me and I can’t even give you a decent gift.” He said.

Harry watched a sad expression on Niall’s face, and he didn’t like it a bit. He thought his idea was going to make Niall happy, but apparently the end result was not as good as he expected. 

“Niall, hey, it’s okay, I’ll let you give me a present once we get out of here.” 

Niall shook his head. “It’s not the same. Everything’s not the same.” He said in frustration, and Harry watched as Niall’s lips started to quiver and he was trying his best not to cry. 

Harry put all the stuff in lap down on the floor, and leaned closer towards Niall. He glanced up to look at Harry with wide eyes, but he was still in his spot, not moving toward or away from Harry. 

Harry gently cupped Niall’s face with his hand, pulling it closer until their noses were grazing, and his lips are inches apart from Niall’s. “I’m going to try something, okay?” He said, and when Niall nodded, Harry started to cover his mouth with his lips. He felt Niall stiffen for a moment, and he was about to pull away when Niall suddenly responded, putting his arms around Harry’s neck and pulling him closer. Niall’s mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than Harry could have imagined. Harry started to taste tentatively with his tongue, and Niall opened his mouth with a low moan. 

“Is this okay?” Harry said airily, with their lips barely apart. 

Niall shivered slightly, before he curled his arms tighter around Harry’s neck. “More than okay.”

Harry nodded, before he kissed Niall again, until they both lied on the couch, and Harry felt all the blood started to rush towards the lower part of his body, making his dick hard, when he grinded against Niall. He shifted slightly when he felt Niall’s cock was hard too against his own and he let out a moan before he pulled away, staring at Niall’s eyes, who was now filled with lust and desire. 

“I think it’s slightly cold here.” Harry said. “And I think the room has the heater.” He added suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at Niall. 

Niall laughed, shaking his head. “You’re such a dork.” He said, pulling Harry into a kiss again, and wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, letting Harry carry him to the bedroom.

**************

Once they got into the room, they shed all of their clothes except their briefs. Harry laid Niall down on the bed. He trailed his fingers over Niall’s biceps, which tensed under his touch and he dragged his fingers back up Niall’s body, and grazing his thumb over Niall’s neck and shoulder. He laid his hand flat on Niall’s chest, his eyes glanced up to look at Niall’s expression and he smiled when he saw the redness over Niall’s cheeks. He shifted slightly, hovering over Niall’s body and put his hands back on Niall’s chest, both of his thumbs started to rub Niall’s nipples gently, until they were hard. His eyes followed his fingers, trailing down the nipples, before he moved his hands lower down, until they reached his belly button. He heard Niall gasped and he glanced up again.

“That’s quite ticklish.” Niall said quietly, and he looked like he was embarrassed to admit that fact. Harry smiled at him, leaning down and move one his hands to cup Niall’s jaw, and gently rubbing his thumb over Niall’s pinkish lower lip, the lip that he had been dreaming of since he noticed how fit Niall was. He kissed Niall lightly, before he pulled away, and looked into his eyes. 

“I hope you know how long I have been waiting to be in this position with you.” 

Niall chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “We’ve only been here for four days, Harry.” 

“Yeah, well, I count by hours.” Harry said. He bent his head down and brushed his lips against Niall’s neck, and flicked his tongue over his throat. 

He felt Niall’s hand slip under his bent arms and to his back, and Niall’s fingers start to glide down Harry’s back, down his spine. 

Harry took it as the sign that Niall wanted this too, and he moved his hand further into Niall’s shorts. “You’re so _pale._ ” He commented and Niall snorted. 

“Is that the best line that you can think of?” 

Harry chuckled, before he lifted his head and brought their lips together again. He brought his palm against Niall’s hardening cock, rubbing it lightly, which earned a slight groan from Niall. 

At the same time, Harry moved his tongue to Niall’s lips again, asking for entrance and Niall happily gave. Harry broke the kiss after a few moments, before he started to move down to suck Niall’s collarbone, and he smiled at the sound of Niall’s hitching breath, desperately wanting Harry to stop teasing. 

Harry shifted and started to leave small kisses and bites down to Niall’s stomach. Niall’s hand was gripping tightly behind him, bringing him closer for more friction, eager for Harry’s touch. 

Harry didn’t take long before he pulled Niall’s briefs down and tossed them off the bed. Niall tried to thrust his hip up to Harry’s grip on his cock, but Harry pinned him down with the other hand. 

“A little bit eager there, aren’t you?” Harry joked. 

Niall groaned, laying back on the bed. “Well, I have had to restrain myself for four days from fucking you, so yeah, maybe I’m eager.” He replied.

Harry chuckled, nodding understandingly. But that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t take some time to be enamored with Niall’s body before he started to pound Niall over and over again. He was a gentleman, after all. 

Then Harry rolled his thumb over the tip of Niall’s cock before he bent down and licked it, earning a loud groan from Niall. 

Harry felt Niall’s hand on his hair, guiding him over his dick. He felt Niall started to thrust his hips up despite Harry’s restraint over his body. 

“Harry, stop teasing. I want you now.” Niall whined, panting. 

Harry grinned, before kissing Niall briefly and pulling away. He walked over to his bag near the bed and grabbed the lube and condom, before tugging off his briefs and tossing them aside. 

He took his position between Niall’s legs, hooking his hand under Niall’s knee, bending it slightly. “Are you sure about this? I mean-“ 

“Harry.” Niall warned, staring at Harry, panting slightly. “I swear to God, if you don’t start to fuck me now, I’m going to give you blue balls until we get out of this cabin.”

“Oh really? What about you then? Never had a wank session with my name on your lips?” Harry joked. 

Niall blushed, as Harry watched the tint of red across his cheeks until it reached the tip of his ears. “Well, I did...” He admitted shyly. “When we woke up and you had that morning wood, I did wank after that, you just didn’t know it.” 

“Seriously? Wow, so much for being subtle.” Harry said and laughed. And then, he leaned forward and kissed Niall’s lips again. He put the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together.

He nudged Niall’s legs, until Niall spreaded his bent legs further apart and his fists gripped the bedsheets, hissing when Harry’s finger started to press his entrance. Harry muttered a quiet “sorry,” when Niall’s body tensed, trying to relax around the intrusion. 

Niall started to moan louder when Harry began moving his finger in and out, and hit against his prostate. 

“Harry…” Niall moaned. “Could you please hurry the fuck up? It’s cold, I don’t think I can stay naked for a long time.” He whined. 

Harry laughed again. He didn’t know when was the last time he had this much fun before he had sex with someone. He pulled his fingers out before he lifted his body up to hover over Niall’s, staring at his face. Niall’s lips were parted, and he was panting slightly and his eyes were full of desire and lust for Harry. 

“I think I can help you to be warm, Niall.” He teased, making Niall chuckle, but the chuckle turned into a gasp when Harry started to push the tip of his cock into Niall’s entrance. He felt Niall’s hands grip his neck and pull him down, desperate for Harry to stop teasing. 

Harry entered Niall completely and almost whimpered with the need to come when he felt Niall’s tightness around him. He hooked his hands on the back of Niall’s knees, pulling his legs up a bit further, before he pulled out half way, and pushed back in. 

Niall was thrashing underneath him, fists tightening around the sheets, and grinded his hips up against Harry’s thrust. 

“Uh, Harry…harder…” Niall moaned.

Harry shifted, gripping Niall’s hips tightly before he lifted himself up and started to pound into Niall. He watched as Niall was thrashing, moaning his name continuously and by the way Niall was tightened around his cock, he knew Niall was close. 

So, he gripped Niall’s cock, tugging it for a few times along with his quickened trusts. Both of their voices were lost in moans of pleasure, and it didn’t take long for Niall’s back to arch off the bed, his toes curling and screaming Harry’s name as he came. 

Harry watched as Niall fell back on the bed, and he gave Harry a tired smile, as Harry kept thrusting into him, already feeling he can’t take it any longer, and he came. 

They laid side by side once they were finished, panting breathlessly. “So, warm enough now?” Harry asked. 

He felt Niall’s body vibrate with laughter beside him. “More than warm.” He told Harry. “But I wouldn’t mind cuddling for post _warm-up_ session that we just did.” He said cheekily. 

Harry laughed, before he grabbed the nearest piece of clothing on the floor near the bed (he thought it might be his shirt, but who cared), and started to wipe Niall’s body, and his too, cleaning them up. 

Then he wrapped his arm around Niall, and he pulled himself closer to Harry, and tilted his head slightly to look at Harry. “Thanks for always keeping me warm.” 

Harry smiled at him, kissing Niall’s forehead. “You’re welcome.” He said. “And I don’t mind if we keep doing the _warm-up_ session all night long.” 

Niall chuckled, before he leaned his head on Harry’s chest, closing his eyes. “Maybe not tonight. I don’t think I can last more than one time, but we did for three, Harry. I’m so tired and sore, I don’t think I can even function properly now.” He mumbled against Harry’s chest. 

Harry nodded understandingly, and when he looked down again, he found Niall was already fast asleep. Before long, Harry was asleep too, with a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

**************

Harry woke up first the next morning, feeling like his arms had been dead and when he looked on his left, he smiled when he found Niall’s head on his arm, mouth slighly parted, snoring softly. He stared at Niall’s face, gently caressing Niall’s cheeks and ghosting his finger over Niall’s nose, admiring the beauty. When he noticed the small purple bruise on Niall’s collarbone, he felt his heart start to warm with feelings. He trailed his finger over the bruise, feeling proud that he was the one who had put it there. Niall didn’t stir when Harry used his knuckles to rub Niall’s smooth cheeks gently.

Harry thought he could wake up like this forever. With Niall in his arms, giving him so much peace and love. 

“HO HO HO...” Liam’s voice boomed through the door as he barged into the room, totally shattering Harry’s peace. “HO – Holy shit!” He exclaimed when noticed both Niall and Harry on the bed. “Oh my god, what have you guys done?!” 

“Harry had sex on Liam’s bed! This is freaking brilliant.” Louis said, who suddenly appeared beside Liam as they both stood at the door, looking at Harry. 

Harry groaned out loud, while Niall was snapped awake, eyes widened as he heard the commotion. When he realized what was happening, he buried his face on Harry’s chest, totally embarassed about being caught, and Harry wrapped his arm around Niall tighter, and pulling the blanket up to cover their bodies. Although the damage had been done. 

“I don’t understand.” Liam said, eyes still staring at both Harry and Niall. “I thought you hated Niall. I mean, you literally sent me text about killing him when you were on the road.” 

Harry ignored Liam’s comment and flipped him off, and Louis too who was still cackling, even Zayn who suddenly stuck his head out between Liam and Louis to stare at Harry and Niall. 

“Get out.” Harry groaned. He sent Zayn a pleading look, because apparently Liam and Louis were not planning on moving from their spots. And Harry promised himself to buy Zayn the best Christmas present ever when his friend managed to drag both Liam and Louis out, and closed the door so that he can be alone with Niall again. 

Once they were all gone, Niall wiggled out of Harry’s grip slightly, tilting his head up to look at Harry. “So, you hate me?” He asked, pouting. 

Harry chuckled, before kissing Niall’s lips briefly and pulled away. “I was in a bad mood that day, like I told you.” 

He grinned at Niall, staring at Niall’s dishevelled hair, and he can’t resist brushing the his bangs out of those beautiful eyes. “Would it be better if I say I hate you now for making me half-hard already?” He said, making Niall blushed like mad. 

“You’re such a pervert.” Niall said, scrunching his nose in a mock disgust. 

“I’m a pervert for you.” Harry said, and then they both stared at each other, before burst into laugher. 

“Oh my god, that was _so_ bad!” Niall said, already clutching on his stomach as he laughed out loud. Harry can’t help but joined too. 

He pulled Niall closer towards him once they were both sobered up from the laughter fits, and he leaned their foreheads, and Niall started to nuzzle his nose against Harry’s, stealing kisses here and there. 

Once they pulled away, Harry put his thumb against Niall’s cheek gently, “do you want to go on a date with me?” 

Niall nodded, before pulling Harry in for another kiss. “Of course I would.”

Harry smiled against Niall’s lips. “This is the best Christmas present ever.”


End file.
